Christmas Revelations
by firefly5151
Summary: The CSIs participate in a Christmas gift exchange and the gift Sara receives reveals too much. Response to CSIGrissomSara holiday challenge.


Title: Christmas Revelations

Author: Firefly5151

Rating: PG I guess. I'm not really good at figuring out ratings.

Disclaimer: Like always, I do not own CSI. Just borrowing the characters for some holiday fun.

Summary: Here is my attempt at the CSIGrissomSara Holiday Fan Fic Challenge. It must include

- GSR  
- 1,500-3,000 words  
- Team gift exchange  
- Someone gets an embarrassing gift (like a gag gift)  
- Sara gets the wrong gift from Grissom (it was meant for Christmas at their place)  
- Two people get caught kissing under the mistletoe

* * *

Christmas music, emanating from the DNA lab, wafted through the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Walking down one of the nearly deserted halls, Catherine pulled Warrick out of the layout room and dragged him over to the break room, stopping under a sprig of mistletoe someone hung in the doorway earlier that day. Before Warrick knew what was going on, Catherine's lips were pressed against his.

Warrick drew back and looked at her in surprise. "Hey Cath, what are you doing? Not that I don't mind," he said smiling. He leaned around Catherine and glanced out at the hallways to make sure no one was around. "But we might get caught."

"Doesn't matter," she said kissing him again and then looked up to the doorway and pointed. "Mistletoe."

"I didn't even see that," he laughed. "Well, in that case…" he pulled Catherine closer to him and began kissing her.

A few seconds later, they heard someone clearing their throat. "Busted," Warrick said to Catherine as they separated. Warrick looked over Catherine's shoulder to see Grissom standing behind her with a smirk on his face.

"You might want to be more careful if you decide to do that again," Grissom said, as he walked through the two into the break room.

"Why?" inquired Catherine. "We have a right to be kissing. There is mistletoe above us. Besides, we can't break tradition now can we?"

"I guess not," he shrugged. Thoughts of him kissing Sara under that same mistletoe began swirling in his head. Trying to rid his thoughts and the silly grin beginning to form, he walked over to the coffee pot to pour himself some coffee. He then settled down at the table.

Warrick and Catherine joined him a few seconds later, followed by Nick and Sara.

Greg, singing _Jingle Bells_ and wearing a Santa hat, trailed in behind Sara and headed straight to the Christmas tree at the end of the table against the far wall. "Grissom, when do we get to do the gift exchange?" he asked excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet in anticipation. The gifts for their exchange today had been placed under the tree earlier in the week.

"Calm down Greg," said Nick as he tugged on Greg's shoulder to make him sit down in the chair next to him. "You're acting like a five-year old."

"Sorry, but I just love Christmas," he said, then he started humming _Deck the Halls_.

Grissom put down his coffee cup and looked around the table, eyes staying on Greg who continued to hum and dance in his seat. He was going to pair himself with Greg and Sara tonight, but did not want to deal with Greg's excitement for the entire shift. "Why don't we do it now? Everyone go get..."

"Let me play Santa," Greg interrupted, as he quickly got up from the table and went to the tree.

Everyone had chosen a name earlier in the month and bought a present for that person. The recipient of the gift was on the tag, but not who it was from. The recipient would then try to guess who the gift was from after it was opened.

"Greg, why don't you open yours first," said Sara, laughing. "I'm getting tired just watching you."

"Ok!" He searched the gifts and pulled his out from under the tree. He sat back at the table with a huge smile on his face and tore open the package, red and green wrapping paper flying everywhere. The actual act of getting his gift from under the tree and sitting down with it took longer than unwrapping it. He pulled out his gift from the box and held it up so everyone could see. "The cds I've been looking everywhere for. And only one person knew that I wanted them. Thanks Warrick."

"You're welcome."

Greg jumped up and headed for the tree again, this time with Warrick's gift in hand. "Here you go."

Warrick took the gift from Greg and opened it. "Thanks Cath," he said while taking a gift certificate out of a small box. "This is one of my favorite stores."

"How did you know it was from me?" asked Catherine.

"Only you would know where I like to buy my clothes."

Catherine smiled at Warrick, and Greg bounded for the tree once again.

The next gift went to Grissom. After unwrapping the gift, a smile spread across Grissom's face. He held up a Roy Rogers TV show DVD set. "Did you pull my name Sara?" he asked, knowing that she was probably the only one who knew he liked Roy Rogers, and especially Trigger.

"Sorry Grissom, it wasn't me," she replied, enjoying the look on his face.

"It was me," Nick announced.

"How did you know I liked Roy Rogers?" questioned Grissom, not able to keep the smile off his face.

"I noticed a picture of Trigger in your office a few months ago and figured you were a fan of Roy Rogers. Hope you enjoy it." Nick said, returning Grissom's smile.

"I will. Thank you so much Nick," Grissom said with more emotion than he normally allowed, then continued to stare at his gift.

The next present was put in front of Catherine. She opened it and pulled out one of the various bottles of lotions, shower gels, and candles. She removed the cap from one of the bottles, sniffed it and turned to Sara, pulling her in a hug. "Thanks Sara. This smells great. I can't wait to have a relaxing night in the tub."

"How did…" Sara began.

"Well, I can't picture any of the guys buying stuff like this."

"True, either can I," she said laughing. "Enjoy."

The next gift Greg had was for Nick. Nick unwrapped the gift but didn't hold it up. "Alright, who's the wise guy?" he asked.

"What did you get Nick?" asked a giggling Greg.

When he didn't answer, it was asked again. This time, the question was coming from Grissom. "What did you get Nick?"

Reluctantly, Nick held up the gift. It was a blond cheerleader blow up doll.

Everyone bust out laughing.

"You are one sick guy Greg, you know that?" said Nick.

"Naw, I just wanted to have some fun with you. Look under the tissue paper in the box, that's your real gift."

Nick pulled out a jersey for his favorite football team. "Thanks man, I really like it."

"You're welcome." Still laughing, Greg got up and retrieved the last present sitting under the tree. He walked over to Sara. "Your present my dear." After deposited the present in Sara's hands, he sat back down.

Sara unwrapped the present, unfolded one side of the tissue paper, and just stared at the gift in her lap. She could feel her face getting warm, but hoped no one could notice.

"What did you get?" asked Nick.

"Uh…uh…" Sara stammered.

"Why is your face turning red Sara?" Catherine inquired.

"Uh…" Sara raised her eyes, quickly looked at Grissom who had a look of dread on his face, and then looked at the rest of the group in front of her. "Um…"

"What is it?" asked Warrick, now getting curious.

Before Sara even knew what had happened, Greg quickly got up and snatched the box out of her hands. Setting it in his lap, he removed the tissue paper over the items in the box. Greg's mouth formed a perfect "O" and his eyes got really big after seeing what was lying under the tissue paper.

"Well Greg, what is it?" asked Nick, seeing Greg's reaction along with Sara's.

Greg slowly held up the first item for all to see. A very delicate, but sexy, lavender lace-teddy was dangling from his fingers. The room got so quite, the only sound was from the clock ticking on the other side of the room.

Sara's eyes darted to Grissom's again and their eyes locked, a look of horror in both. Grissom mouthed 'I'm sorry' to her as everyone else's eyes were on the lace Greg was holding up.

Greg looked from the teddy back to the box. "Uh oh," he said. "There's more."

"Give me that box back Greg. Please!" Sara urged, knowing what else might be in that box.

"I want to show what else is in the box," he replied with a sly grin.

"Please Greg, no," Sara pleaded.

Greg set the teddy on the table and pulled out one of the remaining few items. It was a bottle of flavored body paint.

All eyes turned to Grissom, with Catherine asking the question everyone was thinking, but not daring to ask. "Is there something you want to tell us Gil?"

"Why are you asking me?" Grissom asked, clearly embarrassed.

"Well, no one has received a gift from you yet and Sara was the last one to open a gift."

When Greg pulled another item out of the box, Sara quickly got up from the table and flew out of the break room.

"Congratulations man," said Nick to Grissom.

"It's about time," joined Catherine. "We've been waiting years for the two of you to get together. But this," Catherine pointed to the gifts Greg set out on the table and laughed, "…this probably wasn't the best way to let us all know."

Grissom just stared at Catherine, and was beginning to feel a blush creeping up his neck.

"You better go in search of Sara," she said. "Leave me the shift assignments and I'll hand them out for you."

"I…I'm..." He looked at all the eyes staring at him, handed the assignments over to Catherine, pushed himself away from the table and went in search of Sara.

After searching all the labs and even the women's restroom, Grissom headed to the locker room. There he found Sara sitting on the bench, her back to the door, head in her hands. Grissom closed the door and silently made his way over to her, knowing she was probably upset. He sat in front of her and reached for her hands. "I'm so sorry Sara. I must have grabbed the wrong present from under our tree."

Sara looked up at Grissom. It looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you." He moved in closer and wrapped her in a hug. "I hope you're not mad, honey."

As soon as she felt Grissom's arms circle around her, she started laughing hysterically. Grissom pulled back with a questioning look.

"Did you see the look on Greg's face?" She continued laughing. "I'm not mad at you Gil, just extremely embarrassed."

"Same here. Let's only hope they forget about it soon."

"The good news is now we don't have to hide our relationship from them anymore."

Grissom smiled and pulled her back into his arms. "We better get back. Catherine handed out the assignments, but I paired us with Greg. He's probably wondering what we're doing, especially after seeing the gift."

"Yep, and I know how Greg's mind works," replied Sara.

They both stood up and walked back to the break room to retrieve Greg. Noticing Greg wasn't in the break room and remembering his thoughts from earlier, Grissom pulled Sara under the mistletoe hanging in the doorway. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her in close to kiss her. After a few moments, the kiss got deeper and things started to heat up between the two.

"Either get a room or let's get going!" exclaimed Greg, laughing as he approached the break room door and saw the two in a very serious lip lock. "Aren't you two embarrassed enough already? Sheesh."

Grissom and Sara pulled apart, Grissom's hands leaving her waist but one grabbing her hand. Not letting go of her hand, Grissom walked over to the table to retrieve the assignment slip Catherine left for them. "Let's go solve a crime," he smiled. "Grab your gear and meet up at my Denali."

Greg headed out the door towards the locker room to get his gear.

Grissom grabbed Sara and gave her another quick kiss under the mistletoe as they headed out to the parking lot to start their shift.

The End

* * *

I would love feedback and reviews. 


End file.
